


Rim Me

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, pretty much takes place after Yuri shows up in ep. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: Victor gets FUCKED.





	Rim Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so mistakes are my own. Fic brought to you by The Madness.

“I almost thought I’d never get you away from him,” Yuri gripped loudly, dragging Victor into his room.

 

Victor laughed and chided, “We have to be quiet, Yura, these walls are paper thin.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and tugged Victor over to the bed. “Shut up. We both know you wouldn’t be quiet at all if Katsuki were fucking you.”

 

“Mm, you’re very right. His whole family would know we fucked.” Victor slipped the green hotel robe off his shoulders and let it fall in a heap on the floor.

 

“Yeah, well, he isn’t fucking you yet, old man. So shut up and get on your hands and knees.”

 

Victor crawled onto Yuri’s bed and got into position. “Are you jealous, Yura?”

 

“Jealous of what? The fact that for once in your life someone isn’t falling all over themselves in their desperation to take their turn at fucking figure skating’s living legend? As if!” Yuri climbed onto the bed and swatted Victor’s ass.

 

“I think you are jealous,” Victor replied, adding a teasing lilt to his voice.

 

“You talk far too much.” Yuri swatted Victor’s ass again.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop teasing you.”

 

“About damn time.” Yuri rewarded him by spreading his ass cheeks and licking at Victor’s hole.

He barely stifled his snickers when Victor yelped in surprise. Yuri didn’t let up, swirling his tongue around and around before finally plunging it into Victor’s ass. Victor moaned and spread his legs a little wider. Taking it as the encouragement it most certainly was, Yuri began to fuck Victor with his tongue. He almost screwed up his rhythm trying not to laugh aloud as Victor’s moans got louder than before, now absolutely loud enough to be heard through the paper-thin walls of the Katsukis’ onsen.

 

Victor grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved his face into it in a vain attempt to muffle his moans and the string of Russian curses when Yuri pressed a finger in alongside his tongue. Victor rocked back against Yuri’s tongue and finger eagerly, seeking more pleasure. Yuri pulled away then.

 

“Yuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa,” Victor whined desperately.

 

“I’m not dumb enough to give you more without lube, old man. So where’d you put it?”

 

Victor swore. “It’s… fuck, it might be in my bed somewhere, or on the floor…”

 

Yuri sighed and got up from the bed. “Guess you’ll just have to wait then.”

 

“But Yura, I’m so close! I could come with just your tongue!”

 

“You don’t want me to fuck you?”

 

Victor whined again. “I- fuck… hurry up, please!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuri rolled his eyes and stalked off into Victor’s room. It was amazingly convenient, really, that his and Victor’s rooms were connected. It made things like this so  _ easy _ to do without having to deal with any awkward encounters in the hallway.

 

He found the lube easily enough on the floor not far from the bed. But he had to rifle through Victor’s things to find a condom. He stripped out of his clothes and dropped them in a heap on Victor’s floor in retaliation before finally returning to his room.

 

Victor looked over his shoulder at the sound of Yuri’s footsteps. “What took so long?”

 

“Had to find a condom,” Yuri said flatly, holding up said condom. He dropped the lube and said condom onto the bed and climbed back into place.

 

“Oh, I didn’t even think to take those out…”

 

“Obviously not.” Yuri rolled his eyes and slicked up his fingers, wasting no time in slipping two into Victor’s ass.

 

Victor moaned and buried his face back into the pillow. Being the impatient teenager he was, Yuri only stretched Victor with two fingers momentarily before adding a third. He was hardly surprised when Victor rocked back against his fingers, forcing them deeper into his ass. Yuri sought out that sweet spot within him, and was rewarded with muffled cries from Victor.

 

He continued to stretch Victor’s ass and rubbed against his prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out entirely. Yuri ignored Victor’s whine of protest and hastily put the condom on. He coated a layer of lube onto the condom and then began to slowly push into Victor’s ass. Victor eagerly rocked back against him, forcing Yuri deeper into his ass. “Fuck Victor,” Yuri swore, “you’re so eager to be fucked.”

 

Victor moaned. “Please Yura. Just fuck me already.”

 

Yuri didn’t have to be asked twice. He gripped Victor’s hips and started thrusting into him hard. Victor cried out in pleasure, meeting every one of Yuri’s thrusts. Yuri waited until he had built up a bit more of a rhythm before reaching around and taking Victor’s cock in hand. He jerked Victor off with firm, quick strokes. Victor hardly lasted a minute longer, coating the sheets and Yuri’s hand with come. Yuri came almost immediately after when the muscles of Victor’s ass clenched around him.

 

Yuri pulled out and removed the condom, chucking it in the vague direction of the garbage. When he turned around, Victor had collapsed beneath him. Yuri looked down at Victor lying sprawled and blissed out on his bed. He huffed a little and said, “You’ve got it all wrong, old man.”

 

“Oh,” Victor asked, looking curiously up at Yuri. “Do tell what you mean by that.”

 

“You think I’m jealous of Katsuki because he’s got all of your attention. It’s not him I’m jealous of, idiot. It’s you.”

 

Victor gave him an amused smile. “Is that so?”

 

Yuri grumbled, “His step sequences are incredible, but he always flubs his jumps. He has the potential to be so much better, but something’s holding him back. It’s fucking stupid.”

 

Victor hummed. “Well, that’s why I’m here. He could win gold, I’m sure of it. But I also know you’ll give him a run for his money.”

 

“Damn right I will. I won’t let him win just because he’s attractive. That’s fucking moronic.”

 

Victor laughed at that. “So you do like him!”

 

Yuri glared down at him. “Shut up! I can appreciate someone’s looks without it meaning a damn thing!”

 

“Sure, sure. I bet he’d like you too if you’d be a little nicer to him… Or should I tell him you pick on him because you like him?”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and flopped down beside Victor. “You’re an ass.”

 

“Mmhm, and you still have practice tomorrow morning. So go to sleep.”

 

Yuri finally chose not to dignify Victor with a response and curled up to sleep.


End file.
